History
by mina-1913
Summary: Fix from the episode 6x07 when Blaine come into the choir room. This time Kurt notices the bow-tie he's wearing, and hoping he's not too late. Inspiration: History by One Direction. KLAINE


**I'm quite new to the Klaine community, this is my first one-shot and I hope I did well. I hope the characters are not to OOC, anyhow enjoy!**

* * *

"Well… I can certainly see why you were taken with him for such a long time. He's a very handsome man, quite like the bow-tie too."

He simply nodded to what Walter was saying, still concentrating on the look that Blaine had when he entered the choir room. He looked flustered, as if he had been running to get there, but still so adorably dorky with his-

"Bow-tie." He said out-loud.

"Something wrong Kurt?" Asked Rachel. They were all staring at him, completely still in the middle of the parking lot.

"I..-I…" He struggled to get the words out, before turning to Walter. "I'm sorry, you've been wonderful. But the truth is, the love of my life is waiting in that choir room and I have to go see him."

The older man chuckled as he watched Kurt dart back inside the high school without really waiting for an answer: "To be young and in love; how wonderful that must be." He gave a small nod and smile to Rachel and Sam who were still standing dumbstruck in the middle of the parking lot, before making his way to his car.

" _ **Why don't you wear your navy blue bow-tie, with the red stripe? The one you were wearing when you proposed baby? I like that one."**_

" _ **As do I, sweetheart. But I am not wearing the Kurt-Courting-Bow-Tie, it is reserved for when I need to woo you to love me."**_

" _ **I adore that you name your bow-ties love. And I guess you'll never have to wear it again, cause you already got my love forever."**_

He said he'd never wear it again, but tonight when he barged in the choir room… He had it on…. Could it be? Could it be what Kurt had been wishing for since that fateful night in New York when he had screwed up the best thing that ever happen to his life?

The soft voice of the man he desperately loved brought him out of his musing as he neared the choir room. He slowed down to avoid making any noise, listening to the soft melody coming from the piano. It was a new song, at least new to him, and it sounded so sad and so… final?

 _They don't teach you this in school_

 _Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do_

 _Thought we were going strong_

 _Thought we were holding on_

 _Aren't we?_

 _You and me, got a whole lot of history_

 _We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen_

 _You and me, got a whole lot of history_

 _So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever_

The song suddenly stopped when Blaine slammed his hands down on the piano and hunched over, body shaking. He was crying.

I made him cry… again. Kurt thought before speaking up softly. "I've never heard that song."

He saw his ex-lover stiffened at the sound of his voice, and discretely wiping what he imagined were tears on his sleeves. "Wrote it a couple months ago." He mumbled, the "when you dumped me" remaining unsaid, but Kurt knew. He always did.

Taking a deep breath he took a few tentative steps toward the grand piano, when he noticed that the musician was not moving- or willing to talk more- he decided to be bold and close the distance between them and sit down next to Blaine on the small piano bench. He was relieved when the latter didn't make a move to leave, maybe there was still some hope.

As soon as their shoulders touched they both felt the all-too-familiar shiver course through their body. The younger, unable to hold it any longer, let out a sigh of content at having his love next to him. The latter of the two waited, holding his breath, for Blaine to say something and start the conversation. He was usually such a blabbermouth, unable to stop talking; yet not a single sound came out of his mouth at that moment.

It was Kurt who finally decided to break the silence, for once, by going straight to the point: "Why are you wearing your Kurt-Courting-Bow-Tie?"

A sharp intake of air was his answer before the quiet answer came: "Am I? Hadn't really noticed when I put it on…" Liar. He always chose his bow-tie carefully.

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, be honest with me."

The ex-warbler suddenly got up from the small shared bench, almost sending Kurt to the floor at the same time.

"Why?! What do you want from me Kurt?!" He yelled, finally turning around so Kurt could see his still sparkling red eyes and the look of exasperation on his face. "You want me to tell you I still love you? Because I do, I always fucking have; even when I tried to move on and forget about you: I CAN'T. God knows I've tried, but my mind always makes me think about you no matter what I'm doing. Whether it be writing a new song or even just choosing a stupid bow-tie to wear: I'm always thinking about you!" He let out his arm in frustration, once again tears brimming his eyes. He quickly turned around when their eyes met, he didn't want Kurt to see him cry again.

"You chose this bow-tie for me?" He asked quietly.

"Seriously Kurt?! Of all I said, that's the ONLY thing that you stick on. God you are-"

"Because it worked." He cut him off, voice shaking. Blaine slowly turned around to stare into the equally wet eyes of his ex-fiancé. "It worked, you woo-ed me into loving you again. Actually, I never stopped loving you; I just got lost for a little while. Now, I've found my way to you once more and I'm wondering if it's too late for us?"

"I love you too." Hope. "But." Despair. "I feel like we're just going to end up hurting each other again, I can't survive going through this again."

"Neither can I!" Cried Kurt, this time unable to control his emotions as tear streamed down his face. This was it, his final chance to get his one-true love into his life. "And we won't have to! We're better now, we know each other and we know what not to do. I've been seeing a therapist to help me be better, and I would give up anything for you Blaine. I need you in New York with me, I can't go through NYADA if you're not there cheering me on. We'll get a new place this time, a neutral place that we can decorate together; it'll be our home. I-I'll do anything; I just need you in my life and-"

He was cut off by the feeling of warm lips on his own, very familiar lips and warm comforting hands framing his face. Suddenly, if it was as if they had never been apart, yet at the same time as if they hadn't seen each other in years. The kiss was filled with a sense of urgency and longing as the young boys got lost in their feelings. They broke apart only slightly when air was needed, forehead touching and unwilling to separate more.

Blaine broke the silence whispering, as if he was afraid too much noise would break the spell "I'll have you sign one of those Non-Heartbreaking-or-Leaving contract, you can get one on Oprah's website."

A hearty chuckle escaped Kurt's lips, remembering saying the exact same words in what seemed so many years ago. "I'll sign whatever you want, as long as you'll have me." He answered, echoing what Blaine had answered.

"Always." Was the answer, before the all-too familiar lips where on him once more. Yes, this was where they were supposed to be; with each other. The rest they could figure out… together.


End file.
